


i met a friend at a bar last night

by Sway



Series: end this way [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Post Season 5, Post canon, post 5x16, set two years post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like you need that topped up.” </p>
<p>“Sorry, but I don’t accept drinks from strangers.” Harvey pushes the proffered glass of whiskey back across the polished wood.</p>
<p>“There really are no strangers in bars, though, are there?</p>
<p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7396132">we knew it'd end this way</a> (can be read as a stand-alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i met a friend at a bar last night

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "Friend at a Bar" by Tina Dico
> 
> set two years after Mike went to prison

The bar is filled almost to the brim; once-yuppies, millennials, start-uppers, and the random variety of people working up and down the city block. It’s Happy Hour or After Work or After Hour whatever they are calling it this week. 

 

It’s bordering on a miracle that Harvey gets a spot at the far end of the bar.

 

“You look like you need that topped up.” 

 

“Sorry, but I don’t accept drinks from strangers.” Harvey pushes the proffered glass of whiskey back across the polished wood.

 

“There really are no strangers in bars, though, are there? Everyone is pretty much the same. Looking for something or trying to get away from something.”

 

Harvey scoffs. “If you’re going all philosophical on me, I might need that drink back.”

 

The glass slides across the counter again. “So what’s your story? Are you roaming or running?”

 

“Neither,” Harvey answers after a sip. 

 

“So you’re one of those ‘trying not to think’ types.” 

 

“A friend of mine got into some trouble.”

 

“Something bad?”

 

“Bad enough. Got himself into the jail, trying to do the right thing.”

 

“Getting out soon?”

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Harvey downs the rest of the whiskey, then gestures for the bartender for a refill. “He never said.”

 

“Some friend you got.”

 

“He’s a good man.” A wry smile touches Harvey’s lips but not his eyes. “A genius, too, but sometimes he can be a real idiot.”

 

“Like when he gets himself into jail.”

 

“Exactly. Tried to stop him but…”

 

“Maybe you should have gotten him a better lawyer.”

 

“Maybe, yeah.”

 

“Listen, I know it’s presumptuous but… do you want to get out of here?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

*

 

Harvey has never been this acutely aware of how far he actually lives from the firm.

 

Depending on traffic, it’s no more than a 20 minute ride. Tonight, it feels like he lives hours away.

 

His entire body is coiled with tension, a nervous thrum along his muscles, making virtually every hair on his body stand on end. His palms are sweaty and he can’t help but shift uneasily in his seat. With his heart beating in his throat, he fears for a second that it’s another panic attack but this is different. This is pleasant; anticipation rather than anxiety.

 

They don’t speak on the way, not in the car under Ray’s curious gaze, not in the lobby or in the elevator. They don’t speak until Harvey closes the door to his condo behind them. They don’t speak until Harvey has them both pressed up against said door, restrictions and conventions and whatnot be damned.

 

“You should have told me you were getting out today. I would have picked you up.”

 

“I needed some time to…” 

 

“You should have told me.”

 

The last time Harvey has kissed anyone has been two years ago, almost to the day. The last time he has kissed anyone like _this_ has been… he has never kissed anyone like that.

 

Eager hands slip under his jacket, tug at his shirt, seek the warm skin beneath.

 

The breath hitches in Harvey’s throat at the long overdue contact, almost getting dizzy with the need for more.

 

The clothes beneath his own hands hang loosely on the slender frame, almost ill-fit over now tight and ripped muscles. It’s a new feel but not unwelcome, something Harvey is eager to explore, finally hoping for the opportunity to do so he has had to let go of two years ago.

 

He wants to get to know all this, want to make himself familiar with every dip and rise of this desperately pliant body.

 

A knee inches between Harvey’s legs, a not yet familiar weight settling against his thigh. Strong hands clamp over his ass, pull him close, trapping Harvey’s own erection almost uncomfortably between their bodies.

 

“Mike…” Harvey manages when he pulls away for a much needed breath.

 

“Don’t… don’t talk. Not yet. I need…. Please.”

 

Harvey complies. Of course he does. He pushes his knee forward until he hits the door, planting the other foot for leverage. He can feel the outline of Mike’s cock pressing against his thigh. He wants to touch him, get to know his shape, his weight, map the veins running along his shaft, wants to make himself familiar with just the right spot to drive Mike crazy. 

 

But that isn’t what Mike needs right now.

 

So Harvey lets him roll his hips - those damn boney hips - against his leg, seeking friction. He lets Mike set the pace, not frantic but hurried, with just the right amount of pressure to get him there. He won’t last long, not with the way he is already quivering in Harvey’s arms, with his face buried against Harvey’s neck.

 

Harry wants to speak, wants to urge Mike on, tell him he can take whatever he needs but he refrains. Instead he focuses on the moans and gasps rolling from Mike’s lips and what they do to him. 

 

“Harvey, I… I’m…” 

 

Harvey can only understand the words because Mike murmurs them directly into his ear. His voice is frayed, teetering on the edge of breaking. Just like he is about to break any second now.

 

Mike’s pace picks up. He increases the pressure against Harvey’s leg and Harvey has to move his hands from Mike’s waist to the door to stabilize his own stance. He pushes his knee up a little further, making Mike shudder in response.

 

The door vibrates in its frame, a telling _thud thud thud_ , with every roll and rut of Mike’s hips. His movements become more erratic and uneven. They still when he comes. 

 

Mike doesn’t make a sound. His pelvis pressed tightly against Harvey’s and Harvey can feel his cock pulse with release. He can feel each minute spasm, the involuntary little stutters of Mike’s hips, the growing wet spot in Mike’s jeans that seeps into his own pants.

 

When Mike is spent, he slumps back against the door, his hands falling from Harvey’s waist. His hips twitch a few more times, especially when Harvey lowers his knee, and he groans at the lack of friction.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Mike sounds like he is already half asleep. “I needed some time to… get used to…being out. On my own.”

 

“You still could have told me. I would have left you alone.”

 

“Come on, Harvey. We know that’s not true.” Mike grins lazily at him, then reaches for the lapel of Harvey’s jacket to pull him into another kiss. This one is slow, almost chaste. “Besides… I like this welcoming gift a lot better.”

 

“Maybe next time we’ll actually make it to the bed.”

 

“Maybe we’ll make it out of our clothes first.”

 

“You know what they say about the third time.”

 

Mike kisses him again. “Maybe I should take a shower first. I have prison hair.”

 

Harvey tries to ignore that last bit, tries not to be reminded of where Mike has just come from, what may or may not have happened to him in there, what _has_ happened between _them_ two years ago. All those things they should… need to… have to talk about. 

 

Not now. Not just yet. “And I’ll order us some take-out. Thai okay?”

 

“God, I haven’t had a decent noodle in two years.” On cue, Mike’s stomach growls. 

 

Harvey pulls away from him, straightening his soiled suit. “I’ll get you some fresh clothes, too.”

 

“Harvey…” Mike holds him back. “Can… I don’t really want to go back to the apartment just yet. Can I…”

 

Harvey regards him for a long moment. 

 

“Welcome home, Mike.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before I had even finished the first part. I know they are quite similar but I hope it worked out for all intends and purposes.


End file.
